


Girls Love Girls

by Shadowtravelingtitans



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, wosfemslash2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtravelingtitans/pseuds/Shadowtravelingtitans
Summary: Wosfemslash2018 prompts written for my some ladies of Shadowhunters





	1. Lazy Morning (Clary x Maia)

 

_Day 1: Lazy Mornings - Femslash February - Clary Fray + Maia Roberts_

“Babe, turn the light off.“ mumbled Maia from under the covers. Besides her she felt her girlfriend’s body shake as she laughed, her arms coming around to wrap around her middle. 

“That’s called the sun, and I have no power against it. Sorry.“ The redhead said, placing a soft kiss on the crown of her girlfriend’s head. Maia mumbled some more before, turning over and glaring at Clary.

“Liar, you shoot sunlight out of your hand. So shoot out a curtain or something. Let me sleep.“ Maia whined, and Clary couldn’t help but kiss her nose, before pulling the covers up and other the both of them, effectively enclosing them in darkness.

“Better?” She whispered as Maia curled up next to her.

“Much better.“


	2. Dressed to Kill (Lydia x Izzy)

 

_Day 2: Dressed to Kill - Femslash February - Lydia Branwell x Isabelle Lightwood_

“Come on, it’ll be fun. We get to dress up, we catch the bad guys, and then we make-out at the end.“ Isabelle stated as she paraded around her room in her light blue pjs, deciding between what heels would look better with her dress. 

“No. No making out, we need to focus on the mission, remember?“ Lydia said, and though she tried to be firm, seeing Isabelle look so comfy was endearing and unfairly persuasive. Isabelle seemed to have noticed this, because no sooner had the blonde spoken, had she walked over to where Lydia was seated and sat directly on her lap. She watched as Lydia swallowed, hard, and laced her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. 

“No making out? Not even a little.“ She whispered, her lips just a breathe away from Lydia’s. She heard her groan as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Well, if you can convince me, than maybe I’ll allow it.“ She whispered back and felt Isabelle grin into her lips.

“That can be done.“


	3. Power Couple (Catarina x Dot)

 

_Day 3: Power Couple - Femslash February - Dot Rollins x Catarina Loss_

Business at the Coven was always very tedious. From introducing new members, to petty quarrels, to trying to solve this issue and that issue, the Coven took a lot of time. Still, if Catarina had to suffer through it, at least she had her favorite person.

“Sweetheart, I’ve got to say you look wonderful today.“ She said, delightful, gesturing so that her girlfriend would give her a little twirl. When she ended with a curtsy, Cat laughed, lively and fully. 

“Well, I always look wonderful, but thank you for noticing.“ Dot said, a smirk playing at her lips. She came to sit beside her girlfriend, gently taking her hand in hers.

“Do you think the others will leave us alone for a bit?“ Dot asked, her other hand slowly caressing Catarina’s neck.

“They know better than to disturb us, don’t you think?“ Cat answered smugly, before swallowing up Dot’s laugh with a kiss.


	4. Cooking Together (Ollie x Sam)

 

_Day 4: Cooking Together - Femslash February - Ollie x Sam_

“Sam? Do I smell pancakes? Are you making pancakes?“ Ollie walked into their shared kitchen and there she was, her girlfriend, flipping pancakes like the next Gordon Ramsey. Sam looked over her shoulder and smiled.

“Finally, you’re awake. I thought I was gonna have to bounce up and down on the bed again to get you up.“ She leaned over to give her partner a kiss on the lips.

“Do you wanna get started on the eggs?” Sam asked, turning to the stove to continue making her chocolate chip pancakes. 

“Sure. Did you make any coffee?” Ollie asked, heading towards the fridge in search of the eggs and milk.

“Sure did, it’s already in your Wonder Woman mug.” Ollie smiled as she looked over at the table where the Wonder Woman and the Nico Minoru mugs were placed. Cooking with Sam was Ollie’s favorite morning ritual. 


	5. Candlelight (Clary x Maia)

 

_Day 5: Candlelight - Femslash February - Clary Fray x Maia Roberts_

It was a rainy day and all Maia wanted to do after class was come home and cuddle with her cute girlfriend. As she tried flicking on the lights, only to see none of them work, she realized that Clary must have forgotten to pay the electricity bill.

“Hey babe? Did you forget something?“ Maia asked her dark apartment. She heard some rustling from the bedroom and turned to see Clary coming out with a candle in her hand. 

“Hey Maia.“ She replied sheepishly. Maia, rolled her eyes and dumped her bag on the ground. 

“Come on, I know I have more candles in here somewhere.“ She said softly. Clary followed her into the kitchen, placing the her candle on their table. Once they found a bunch of candles they placed them around the kitchen. Maia was about to ask Clary what she wanted for dinner when there was a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it.“ Clary said as she rushed to the door. Maia raised her eyebrow up in confusion, but settled into a chair next to the table nonetheless. Eventually Clary came with some take-out and she placed on the table. Maia watched as she took a deep breathe.

“So, I know you’re probably angry I didn’t pay the electricity bill. But, I called them today when I realized I forgot and they said they will have the lights back on by tomorrow. Also I made it so my account now does automatic payments so that I can’t forget. And finally I bought Chinese food from the street over, because I know you love it and please don’t be mad at me?“ She finished in a rush, looking at Maia with apprehension. Maia rolled her eyes but sighed, before reaching for one of the bags. 

“Okay Red, I forgive you, but only because you bought Lo Mein and Spring Rolls.“ she teased. And sure, was she still annoyed, yeah, but seeing that smile light up on Clary’s face was enough to make her forget about the whole thing.


	6. Flowers (Maia x Izzy)

 

_Day 6: Flowers - Femslash - Maia Roberts x Isabelle Lightwood_

“Wow.“ Was the first thing Maia could say when she entered her apartment. All around everything was covered in flowers. Petunias, Sunflowers, Daffodils, Daisies, you name it. She walked deeper into her apartment in wonder.

“Yes! You’re finally home!“ Came a voice from the kitchen. She watched as Isabelle glided towards her, wrapping her arms around Maia’s waist before pulling her in for a kiss. When they parted Isabelle smiled.

“Happy One Year Anniversary, Maia.“ She whispered softly. Maia felt her cheeks heat up.

“You did all this for us?“ she asked just as soft. Isabelle nodded.

“Of course.“


	7. Coming Home (Aline x Helen)

 

_Day 7: Coming Home - Femslash February - Aline Penhallow x Helen Blackthorn_

Helen had been nervous the entire week since Aline had left on a mission. Usually both of them would be sent out together, but because they needed a smaller team they had asked Helen to stay behind. Which was fine, except that it wasn’t. Because how was she supposed to relax without knowing if her girlfriend was alright or if she was hurt?

She tried everything to keep herself busy. She cleaned the entire apartment, she reorganized books, she sharpened every seraph blade they owned, she even went over to the Academy to help tutor some kids. Nothing could distract her for long. So when she heard the familiar knock on their apartment door she nearly tripped over her own feet with how quickly she sprinted to the door. Swinging it open she was met with Aline cool dark eyes smiling warmly at her, completely unharmed.

“I’m home.“ Was all Aline could get out before she had an armful of Helen.


	8. Take My Hand (Aline x Izzy)

 

_Day 8: Take My Hand - Femslash February - Aline Penhallow x Isabelle Lightwood_

“Let’s go dancing!“ Isabelle said as she dragged a semi-reluctant Aline towards the dance floor. 

“Do I get a choice?“ She asked jokingly, already aware of the answer. Isabelle simply gave her a look and Aline couldn’t help but giggle.

The first song started off pretty upbeat and for a while they simply bounced around to the music, bopping their heads and swaying their hips. Suddenly though the DJ cut through the song.

“Alright this one goes out to the couples in the crowd!“ He shouted and everyone around them cheered.  Isabelle gave Aline a side glance before extending her hand.

“May I have this dance, m’lady?“ Aline rolled her eyes, but curtsied and gave her hand anyway.

“Of course“ She answered. They swayed softly to the beat, Isabelle occasionally whispering the words ‘Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you.‘ And Aline couldn’t think of a better way to describe this feeling.


	9. Protective (Clary x Izzy)

 

_Day 9: Protective - Femslash February - Clary Fray x Isabelle Lightwood_

“You know Izzy, I am quite capable of punching sexist pigs in the face.“ Clary drawled, as she gazed at her girlfriend in amusement. The raven haired girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“Well, I know that. Still, he shouldn’t have called you a nice pair of legs.” She stated, pointedly not looking at Clary’s bemused face. She heard her girlfriend sigh, before she felt her arms around waist.

“Thank you, my fierce protector.“ She mumbled into a kiss she placed on the top of Isabelle’s hair. Izzy relaxed into her girlfriend’s embrace before she felt the redhead chuckle next to her.

“Does this make you my guardian angel?“


	10. No One Is Watching (Camille x Seelie Queen)

****

 

_Day 10: No One Is Watching - Femslash February - Camille Belcourt x Seelie Queen_

_Disclaimer: Seelie Queen is Sarah Hyland based, not Lola Flanery._

“My Dearest Camille, a personal visit? I feel honored.“ The queen smirked. It was the early hours of the day and dawn was peaking. Camille stood in front of the Queen, attempting to look regal, but there was a shaking in her hands she couldn’t stop.

“My Queen, it’s always a pleasure to see you.“ She lied. The Queen smirked, but said nothing, letting her continue. 

“I come asking for shelter for this day. I seem to have miscalculated when the Sun would rise, and this is the only place I could go.“ She stated, bowing stiffly, her voice quivering slightly. The fact was that, if the Queen turned her away, she would have to leave. The Queen laughed, delighted by the vampire’s blight.

“Why Camille, I would never turn away a Downworlder in need. You should know that.” The Queen grew pensive. “Of course, nothing is without it’s price.” Camille shuddered. She knew all about the Queen’s prices.

“Of course, anything.“ She stated, hoping that her fear wouldn’t slip into her voice. At the Queen’s laugh, she knew it had. The Queen rose from her throne and slowly offered her hand to Camille.

“Come, I’m sure we can discuss details in my personal quarters. That way no one will be watching.“ And with a sense of dread, Camille let the Queen take her away, sealing her fate. 


	11. Under The Moon (Gretel x Maia)

 

_Day 11: Under The Moon - Femslash February - Maia Roberts x Gretel_

“Okay, I know this is going to sound super corny, but, let’s go star gazing.“ Gretel stated as she walked into the Hunter’s Moon and went straight to the bar counter where Maia was polishing glasses. Her girlfriend simply rose an eyebrow.

“You want to go star gazing? On a full moon? Us?” She asked incredulously. When Gretel nodded, clearly serious, she sighed.

“Babe, we’re werewolves, remember? Us and Full Moons aren’t the best combo.“ She said.

“Okay, but that’s all the more reason. We could go into a secluded foresty area, turn, and just watch the stars all night! Come on, I know you don’t have a shift tonight and tomorrow’s your day off, please.“ She pleaded, complete with a pout that Simon would never believe she could pull off even if Maia swore on Cap’s integrity. She sighed, but gazed fondly at her girlfriend.

“Fine.“ Gretel smiled, wide and placed a chaste kiss on Maia’s lips, before going to the back tables to greet her Uncle. 

“Honestly, this is what I get for dating Space Science majors.“ She mumbled, but secretly she was looking forward to their date.


	12. Three A.M. (Lily x Maia)

 

_Day 12: Three A.M. - Femslash February - Lily Chen x Maia Roberts_

“Alright cutie, what time do you get off?“ Asked an extremely attractive vampire, leaning up against the counter where Maia was writing her list of shit to bring in from the back fridge. Then again, Maia isn’t really familiar with any ugly vampires, so.

“Well, who wants to know?“ She teased, because hello, cute or not, you better have a stronger pick up game than that. The vampire smirked, her fangs protruding slightly over her bottom lip. And damn if that wasn’t hot.

“A girl who wants to show you an amazing time. How’s that sound?“ She teased back, and if she’s being honest, the vampire does look like she knows how to have fun. Maia pretends to mull over it, making a show of humming and flipping through the planner next to her list, before smirking back at the girl.

“I get off at three, can you be patient enough?“ She quipped and that caused the vampire to laugh, delighted.

“That’s my favorite kinda time.“


	13. Shopping (Lydia x Izzy)

 

_Day 13: Shopping - Femslash February - Lydia Branwell x Isabelle Lightwood_

“What do you have planned?“ Lydia questioned as she eyed her girlfriend. Isabelle was currently dressed up quite nicely (as always really), and she had placed an outfit on their bed for her to wear.

“Well, since today is your birthday, I thought, why not take the day to spoil you rotten. I know you don’t like pampering yourself, but because I love you and I want to spoil you I got Alec to let you have the next two days off, so we can go out and have some fun.“ She explained while walking closer, till she had wrapper her arms around Lydia’s waist. 

“Isabelle.“ Was all Lydia could breathe out as her vision blurred. She still couldn’t believe how lucky she was sometimes to have such a caring and loving girlfriend. She felt Isabelle wipe away the tears that had spilled over her cheeks and she whispered a quiet thank you.

“You’re welcome babe. Now lets get you dressed up and take you shopping.“


	14. Lipstick/Valentine's Day (Clary x Maia)

 

_Day 14: Lipstick/Valentine’s Day - Femslash February - Maia Roberts x Clary Fray_

“You know as much as I love this color on me, I love it even more when it’s on you. Especially your neck, after I’ve kissed it.“ Clary whispered into her girlfriends skin. Maia took in a deep breathe, shuddering at the tone of her girlfriend’s voice, her hands coming up to grab onto her hips.

“And here I thought you were innocent,“ she gasped as Clary’s lips traveled lower, leaving a trail of red between Maia’s breasts and making their way towards her navel. “but apparently I was wrong.“ Clary chuckled, before heading back up to kiss Maia on the lips.

“All for you babe. Only for you.” She whispered into her lips and Maia groaned. Leave it to Clary to make something that romantic also that filthy. The redhead’s hands tugged at Maia’s skirt and she quickly realized just how much she really wanted that article of clothing off. Once it was removed, Maia watched in fascination was the redhead continued her journey from her navel down to her thighs. Honestly, where did she learn this? Of course, just as quickly as she got there she shot right back up.

“Hey babe, can you pass me my lipstick?“ Clary asked with such an innocent look that Maia thought she experienced whiplash. 

“Wha-What? Lipstick? Now?“ She asked incredulously. Clary just rolled her eyes.

“Yup. Your thighs are my canvas and my lips are the brush, but I need the paint.“ She answered calmly and Maia just grabbed the small tube and handed it to her.

“You’re weirder than Simon, which is amazing and yet not unexpected.“ She said to no one in particular. Clary scrunched up her nose, adorably might she add, as she reapplied her lipstick. 

“Don’t mention my best friend when I’m about to give you the best head of your life.“ She muttered, before settling herself between Maia’s legs again. Her girlfriend let out a breathless laugh.

“Is that what’s happening now? I’ll be quiet then.“ She teased, except that the moment she said that Clary took it upon herself to flick her tongue across her clit. Maia let out a surprise gasp that turned into a moan as Clary continued.

“Okay, I won’t be quiet.” She whispered more to herself than her girlfriend, but from the vibration she felt on her thigh, she assumes that Clary heard her.

Either way this was the best Valentine’s Day ever. 


	15. Bad Day (Catarina x Dot)

 

_Day 15: Bad Day - Femslash February -Catarina Loss x Dorothea Rollins_

“Want to talk about it?“ Dot asked gently when she saw her girlfriend return from her night shift at the ER. She knew that while most warlocks had gotten over the mortality of mundanes, Cat was still very much in contact with their world. Meaning that sometimes she’d come home heartbroken over the loss of one, especially if they were children Madzie’s age. 

She watched as her girlfriend shook her head and simply dropped her stuff next to the door, before dragging herself over to the couch where Dot was. She settled in between Dot’s legs and rested her face on her girlfriend’s stomach, almost hoping it would shield her from the world.

“Just hold me.“ She mumbled into her girlfriend’s T-shirt and Dot wrapped her arms around her. It broken her heart, seeing how much pain her girlfriend was in. She sometimes wished that Cat would stop working at the hospital and instead just stick to healing other downworlders, but it wasn’t in her nature to turn down a person in need, regardless of what species they were.

If only shadowhunters or the Clave could see how much empathy and good will Cat had, maybe they would be less cruel to downworlders. Still, now wasn’t the time to dwell on the inadequacies of the Clave. Right now she was going to hold her girlfriend until all her broken pieces mended back together and she could breathe easier.


	16. Phone Call (Ollie x Sam)

 

_Day 16: Phone Call - Femslash February - Ollie x Sam_

“Hey babe? How’s work going?“ Ollie asked as she waited for Luke to hurry and finish recording himself discussing case details. She still thought it was strange, but if it bought her time to call Sam, she’d take it.

“It’s going well. We got a new dancer today, he’s five and his name is Samir. He’s a cutie. I wish you were here to see him, when I tell him he’s doing a great job, he gives me this huge smile. Honestly, it’s adorable.“ She heard her girlfriend gush through the phone. She smiled. She loves being able to have days off when Sam was teaching ballet at their old Academy.

“Man, I wish I was there.“ She heard Luke call for her in the distance. “Alas, duty calls. Gotta get back to work, I’ll see you when I get home? Okay?“ She asked. 

“Of course. I love you, Ollie.“ She smiled stupidly at herself. 

“I love you, too.“


	17. Perfume (Catarina x Dot)

 

_Day 17: Perfume - Femslash February - Catarina Loss x Dorothea Rollins_

“Do you remember how many people ordered the Rose Water?“ Cat asked entering the office she shared with her girlfriend. Dot looked up from her inventory list to gaze at her girlfriend as she thought.

“Hm, I don’t. But I’m sure we have a list somewhere.“ Both girls looked at the desk that currently was covered completely in papers and sample bottles. 

“Maybe we should invest in a secretary?“ Cat teased. Dot rolled her eyes.

“We can wait till Madzie gets older.“ Dot teased back. Cat laughed before coming up to Dot and wrapping her arms around her, pressing her face into her hair. 

“You smell good.“ She commented, a smirk in her voice. Dot laughed.


	18. Blankets (Maia x Izzy)

 

_Day 18: Blankets - Femslash February - Maia Roberts x Isabelle Lightwood_

“Hey, babe? How do you feel about blanket forts?“ Maia asked her girlfriend once she got settled in. Izzy looked at her, eyebrows knitted close together and lips drawn in a thin line.

“Blanket forts?“ She asked, confusion lacing her words. Maia snorted.

“Yeah. It’s like we build a little fort out of blankets, chairs, and some pillows. Then we can get comfy, put on our pjs, order a pizza or two and settle in and watch season two of One Day At A Time. “ She explained. Izzy hummed, gently tapping her chin with her index finger before smiling wide.

“That sounds like a plan to me.“ She responded smiling, before pulling in her girlfriend for a kiss.


	19. Snowflakes (Lydia x Izzy)

 

_Day 19: Snowflakes - Femslash February - Isabelle Lightwood x Lydia Branwell_

“Lydia? What are you doing?“ Isabelle asking, while laughing. Her girlfriend had ran outside and began twirling the minute she realized it had started snowing.

“I’m enjoying the snow! We don’t get this in Idris.“ She yelled as she continued twirling, the soft snowflakes landing gently on her hair and eyelashes. Isabelle rolled her eyes but walked over to her girlfriend with her jacket, because as much as she loved Lydia, she was nearly impossible to deal with sick. Mostly because she’d sneak work into their room despite the fact she was meant to be resting.

“Alright Elsa, put on the jacket before you’re bed ridden.“ Lydia rolled her eyes, but took the jacket anyway. She scrunched up her nose.

“What’s an Elsa?“ She asked confused. Isabelle laughed.

“I wonder if this is what Simon feels like when we don’t get his references?“ Lydia continued to look at her girlfriend in confusion, before watching Isabelle smirk. She had maybe three seconds to realize that she was plotting something before she was tackled to the snow-covered grass. 

“What was that for?” She laughed.  Isabelle shrugged.

“I just really wanted to hug you, is that allowed?“ She asked, smirk still in place.

“Of course, although, now I feel like I should give you something.“ Lydia said. Isabelle closed her eyes and leaned forward, but instead of feeling Lydia’s lips she was hit with…snow.

“Argh! That’s so cold!“ She screeched, her hands coming to rub off the icy water from her face. Lydia laughed as Isabelle rolled off her, but she didn’t laugh for long, when suddenly her girlfriend hit her in the face with a snowball.

“Ah!” She yelled and her girlfriend smiled triumphantly. 

“Oh it’s on Lightwood!” Lydia announced gathering snow in her hand as Isabelle ran to get of her own, laughing. 


	20. Longing Glances (Aline x Helen)

 

_Day 20: Longing Glances - Femslash February - Aline Penhallow x Helen Blackthorn_

_“Why are you staring at me?“ Aline asked, her eyebrows knitted together. She had tried to ignore her girlfriend as she looked over the reports of a recent demon attack, but she could feel her eyes on her. So after about fifteen minutes of trying to fight off the feeling of being watched, she broke the silence. Helen simply smiled.  
_

_“I like looking at you. I just can’t believe you’re mine, you know?“ She answered, as if it was the most simple thing in the world to explain. Maybe it was. Either way Aline felt her cheeks heat up, as she stared back at the report in front if her. She heard Helen laugh.  
_

_“Don’t be so shy, love. You know I can’t resist loving you.“ She said as she moved closer to Aline, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. She placed a kiss on the crown of her head. Aline leaned back and took a deep breathe, trying to commit this moment to memory._

_“I love you too, Helen.“ She whispered. And she really did._


	21. Rain (Clary x Maia)

 

_Day 21: Rain - Femslash February - Clary Fray x Maia Roberts_

_“Are you seriously jumping in puddles right now?“ Maia asked her girlfriend as she watched the redhead hop from one puddle to the next. It was bad enough that the down pour was intense, but to watch her girlfriend jump in puddles with Chuck Taylors was giving her heart palpitations. This could only end with her getting sick.  
_

_“Come on, this is fun!“  Her girlfriend yelled and sure, maybe it would have been, if the rain didn’t constantly remind Maia of the worst night of her life. She looked around frantically, crossing her arms across her chest in order to stay warm._

_“Clary, please, can we go?” Maia asked, though it was meant to sound annoyed, it came out with a slight whimper that had Clary glancing back at her girlfriend. Her normally cool and collected lover was shaking and she could bet it wasn’t just because of the cold.  
_

_“Okay.“ She answered and Maia darted like a lightening bolt at the confirmation, Clary running behind her to keep up. When they got into their apartment and switched into warm clothes and dried off, Clary noticed that Maia had remained eerily quiet.  She watched as she crawled into bed, wrapping the duvet around her. It didn’t take long for Clary to settle in next to her._

_“Listen. I’m sorry if I made you mad by worrying you. I know I can be a bit careless in regards to myself sometimes. But I’ll try to do better.“ She started, because that had to be why she was so quiet. Maia looked up at her and shook her head.  
_

_“I’m not mad at you. I just…the rain, it’s…it doesn’t bring me back good memories.“ Maia answered softly. She saw as Clary’s brows knitted together in confusion.  
_

_“Remember when I told you about….my turning?“ When she received a nod, she continued. “Well, it was raining and ever since then I’ve…associated the rain with..well that moment.“ She watched as Clary’s face morphed from one of confusion to one of understanding. She didn’t really like talking about that night, but at least with Clary, she felt safe enough to do it the few times she did feel comfortable.  
_

_“I’m so sorry, Maia.“ And she meant it, she really did. No one deserved to be betrayed by someone you loved like that. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, resting her face in her hair and Maia rested her head on her chest. They stopped speaking for the rest of the night, simply content to rest with each other in their arms._


	22. Dancing (Ollie x Sam)

 

_Day 22: Dancing - Femslash February - Ollie x Sam_

_“Do you miss it?“ Ollie turned from her laptop to see her girlfriend leaning against the door frame of their room. She sighed, looking back at the photos she had been starring at on her laptop. They were her old ballet photos, from when she danced for the Academy.  
_

_“Sometimes.“ She spoke softly, wistfully. She felt Sam sit next to her and she leaned into her. “But overall, I do enjoy working on the force. I enjoy helping Luke and catching bad guys, or helping those kids who just need someone to give a shit, you know.“  
_

_She felt hand rub her arms with her hands and she leaned in even more, until her nose was settled into the crook of her neck. Ballet was where she met Sam, dancing was always a huge thing for both of them and it’s what had got them together. But when Ollie joined the force she had to give it up, at least professionally. Still, watching Sam teach classes to younger kids sometimes makes her wish she had chosen that route. Except, she really liked being a cop and although Luke was the oddest partner she’s ever had, she wouldn’t really want anyone else._

_“If you want, you can always sit in for one of my classes on your day off? Help give the kids a few pointers?“ Sam said.  
_

_“That sounds like a wonderful idea.“ And she smiled at her girlfriend._


	23. Stars (Clary x Izzy)

 

_Day 23: Stars - Femslash February - Clary Fray x Isabelle Lightwood_

_“Simon and I used to come here all the time when we wanted to get away from our problems.“ Clary stated after having led Isabelle to the rooftop of her old apartment. Most times she avoided going near her old home, the outline of the building bringing back way to many memories of a time when she was safe and naive and had…well had a mother. She shook her head, now was really not the time. Instead she starred at Isabelle as she tilted her head back to look stars. I mean, they weren’t the best visibility wise, but that’s why they had runes, right.  
_

_“It’s nice. Not the best view, Idris has that, but a nice view nonetheless.“ She said, a serene look on her face. Clary laughed a little before pulling out the blanket from under her arm and rolling it on the ground. She sat down and then gestured for Izzy to do the same.  
_

_“We didn’t come here for the stars really, it was mostly just to get away.“ She started. “We would sit here and talk about how excited and nervous we were for college. And how we hoped one day we’d find someone who loves us right and how we’d always be friends no matter what.“ She paused, feeling her throat close up as the overwhelming sadness she’d been avoiding creeped up.  
_

_She felt Isabelle take her hand and she squeezed back, tightly, because God, so much had changed. She lost so much and she didn’t know when she’d stop losing, but feeling Isabelle’s hand in hers made it a little more bearable. She felt Izzy move closer till her right side was up against her left._

_“I miss those days Izzy. I don’t regret meeting you and Jace and all that, but I just wish finding out the truth didn’t have such a high price.“ She choked out, a few tears falling from her eyes. Izzy used her other hand to carefully wipe them away.  
_

_“I don’t know what you’re feeling. But you’ll always have me, no matter what, you know. I won’t let you go through this alone.“ She whispered close to Clary, who could only choke out a shaky thank you.  
_

 

 


	24. Breakfast in Bed (Catarina x Dot)

 

_Day 24: Breakfast in Bed -Femslash February - Catarina Loss x Dot Rollins_

_Both ladies sat on the hotel bed, quietly munching on the chocolate chip pancakes that they had ordered from the dining downstairs. Really it was a fantastic meal and for a moment Dot got an idea. She turned to her girlfriend who was flipping through Netflix to see what they should watch._

_“Hey babe?” She asked, watching as Cat paused moving her fork towards her mouth._

_“Yeah?“  
_

_“Do you think Madzie’s behaving with Magnus and the Lightwood boy?” She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Cat shrugged, before pulling out her phone. Whatever she saw on the screen must have been funny, because suddenly she was laughing.  
_

_“What?“ Dot asked when her girlfriend didn’t answer. Instead of an answer, Cat simply made the image on her phone project onto the wall of their suite. The picture consisted of Madzie beeming brightly at, what she would assume was, Magnus’ phone, all the while covered head to toe in flour and chocolate. On the ground, laying face down with a hand raised sticking his thumb up was Alec Lightwood, clearly exhausted from whatever trickery the young warlock had played on both of them.  
_

_“You’ve gotta be kidding me?” She laughed and laughed, and that’s how both warlocks spent the rest of there mornings, laughing at how Madzie pulled one over on their friend and his lover._


	25. Cuddling (Aline x Helen)

 

_Day 25: Cuddling - Femslash February - Aline Penhallow x Helen Blackthorn_

_If Aline had to pick a favorite part of being with Helen she would decide, without hesitation, that she loved post-sleep Helen. Post sleep Helen was grumpy and moody, especially if the number of hours she slept the night before was less than eight. Her breathe stank, her hair was everywhere, she drooled. so. much. And yet those things were completely insignificant when it came to the fact that post-sleep Helen was the cuddliest person Aline had ever met._

_Aline would get to the Institute late almost everyday because Helen would wrap herself around her and nuzzle into her neck with her thin nose, until she was comfortable and fall right back to sleep. If Aline even moved to adjust Helen would growl and open one eye to glare at her. Which, wasn’t exactly terrifying as it was cute. Not that she would tell her that, because then she wouldn’t get these cuddles._

_These are the thoughts that are running through her mind on this average Saturday morning where they have nothing to do, but relax in each other’s presence. Of course, this musing of hers was always, for some reason, a sure fire way to wake her girlfriend up. She watched as her face scrunched up and pulled the cover over her head._

_“Why are you awake?“ She whined and Aline couldn’t help but laugh lightly at her antics. Helen did not appreciate that and kicked her in the shin.  
_

_“Ouch! Can’t I admire my sleeping girlfriend?“ She teased. Helen abruptly pulled back her cover to glare at her.  
_

“ _That’s creepy, Lee. Do something productive and cuddle me, would you. It’s the least you can do since you rudely woke me up._ “  _She grumbled, and Aline rolled her eyes fondly, before moving towards her to allow Helen to wrap her arms around her. Once Helen was certain her prey could not move, she nuzzled her neck and promptly passed back out. Aline figured there were worse ways to spend the weekend. Then again she did quite enjoy this. Very much indeed._


	26. Jewelry (Aline x Izzy)

 

_Day 26: Jewelry - Femslash February - Aline Penhallow x Isabelle Lightwood_


	27. Dreams/Nightmare (Camille x Seelie Queen)

 

_Day 27: Dreams/Nightmares - Femslash February - Camille Belcourt x Seelie Queen_


	28. Pillows

 

_Day 28: Pillows - Femslash February- Ollie x Sam_


End file.
